Another Uchiha speartated from the clan
by Beware-I-Bit
Summary: She has always been diffrenent. She had a strange resebalance to a certian clan that is exsinct. Now she meets up with team seven. what will happen when she meets a certain Uchiha?


I don't own naruto or its charactors, but the charactor  
>Molly is mine.:) the more reviews the more updates!<p>

Molly Pov.

Tonight was the start of the New Moon, and for Molly that was the worst night ever. She was the last of her clan from what she has heard. She is a Uchian, Uchian Molly. Though her mother was a more..., special type of clan. She was from the Inu clan. So from birth she was not allowed to socialize with no one of her Dad's clan. She was always kept with her GodMother. To learn how to stabilize her sharingon(?) and her Inu side. Therefore since she was five months old she was away. FIveteen years later she was in the Anb's and was the strongest yet. She was hearing rumors that there was one other left. Sasuke Uchian... She was wanting to meet this person and see if he was the true thing.

Sasuke Pov.

This was the day that the most important test ever and he was stuck with the yellow haired Dobe. Then the Fan-girl pinkie. This year could not be anyworse,all except the fact that out of the blue the Hokage assignied us ,team 7, a new member to the team.

'I bet it's just another fan-girl.'

They were going to meet her today. Then knowing his luck it should be a bigger annoyance the Naruto- dobe, or worse like sakara. Sasuke's sweat dropped. How is it that you can all of a sudden get a new person on your team when the Cunien eaxam's where a little less then a week to go. 'They were going to lose for sure, and THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO SURPASE DOBE AND KILL ITACHI!'thought sasuke.

TIME SKIP

Today was the day the got to meet the new girl. Everyone had the Idea's about her.

Sasuke thought she would be weak and useless.

Naruto thought she would be a new friend and that would be a good help in training.

Sarurak thought that she would be a friend as long as she didn't try nothing with 'her sasuke-kun.

Kakasi sinsi thought - man this is bad how am I suposed to train someone else in this little bit of time that we have?

TWO HOURS LATER

Molly had gotten lost and she was meditating in the forest of death trying to find what happened to her since of direction... There east was the way she has to go. She done a bunch of hand signs and teleported to the Village hidden in The Leaves. From then to the bridge she ran with carkra infused feet to the bridge. She got there and saw that she was just about five minute's late and decide to sneak up on the dark haired one. She waited and then she activated her own Sharingon. They swirled wildly, and she put a genjutsu on them for some fun.

Sasuke was seeing fan-girls everywhere.

Naruto saw The Ramon shop closing.

Sarkara saw sasuke running with bloody wounds everywhere and one arm missing.

Kakasia sinisa saw the ending to his newest book before he was finished with it.

After about five minutes in this Molly let the jutsu down and was infront of them with a smile on her face.  
>"Hello everyone I am Molly! Now that you know me lets see which style each of you uses. I request a fight from everyone. Including you Kakasia." Molly esclamied.<p>

"HAI" (yes) Came from naruto and saukar. Sasuke and kakasia just nodded.

FIGHTS

Naruto was the first to jump in and challange her. He started with a bow and when he raised up the fight begone. Molly used her Inu powers to move faster then the neaked eye. In her place was a phinox clone. When naruto used his rasingion. The clone used a phinox flame fire jutsu on him. He was threw back ten feet at the least.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Called Molly. She ran over and the clone popped out of there. Then when molly reached where naruto was to be she activated her Saringgon. She saw that it was a decoy before her Inu sense picked up movement right behind her. She released some of her cakara out and made a barrier around her. She twirled around and smiled when she saw naruto running at her. He hit face first into her barrier. Molly laughed at his sillyness. Then she said...

"Ok, naruto thank you for the warm up now Sacakra will you please fight me?" molly smiled she would knock this one unconcinse for the looks she was giving me.' thought molly.

"Ok." was the only thing that was heard of from her.

'_cha I'll beat her and then i won't be the most useless one on the team' _Inner pinkie said.

Molly prepared and saw then and there what would win this fight the fastest. Molly activated her sardingon and used genjutsu and made sasuke die in her arms. Molly told her...

"I can make this all go away if you wish but there is a price you must pay." Molly stated.

"YES, I'll do anything please stop this!" pinkie screamed.

"Ok, but you ask for it..." Molly said. Molly slowly made hand signs and then said "Sleeping possume posseive jutsu!" and watched satisfide that pinkie fell into a sleep to deep to be awoke from with out molly releaseing that jutsu. Molly deactivated her eyes and watched with satifaction that pinkie fell to the ground.

"Ok, that was short I hope your a little better then that weak thing yall call a ninja." Molly smirked and was about to laugh when Sasuke asked that question that she was going to ask later when alone with him.

"Your eyes they are of a clan that is gone. How is it that you have aquire them, and where?" Stated Saskue.

MOLLY'S POV.

"_Oh,crap this is very bad I wanted to keep this in for as long as possible I thought that i used it when noone was looking..."_

That's when Molly cast a genjutsu on Sasuke, and met him in her world.( :P )

SASUKE'S POV.

_' Those eye's she has the eyes of my clan! How is that me and my older brother is the only ones left.'_

Thats when Sauske noticed that she had cast a genjutsu on him. He tried to breck it but when a soft hand layed on his shoulders he quite and turned around. It was Molly and she was looking very sad, then she stepped back and took a big breath.

"Sasuke these eyes are the eyes of my clan the Uchia's. I got these eyes from my Dad's side of the family. My dad was Uchia and my mother was from the Inu clan. I have both atributes of both clans. If you want to talk later find me, but never in front of the rest of _**our**_ team. I don't want the news to get out that there is another Uchia." Molly said.

" Listen I need to talk to you in front of them and make it seem like we are just going to train together. So drop this genjutsu and let us leave."  
>MOLLY'S POV.<p>

"Ok, but sasuke what will your girlfriend say about you spending time with another female?" I asked Inencently...

His face had turned stotic and he had a look of disdain on his face. Then he closed his eyes and started to explain." I have no girlfriend and as for the pink headed _**STALKER**_**, **thats all she is and will ever be. I want a girl that can defend herself and not to clingy. As for her she is all the opposite of what I want in a girl... I need someone that is well like you for instance." I chose that time to drop the genjutsu when he started explaining this. Then I laughed at the pink barbie doll's faceial expression. He just kept going though... " They have to be like you: Strong, POWERFUL actually, then they also have to be beautiful, nice but modest and strong enough to someday help restore my clan if I am lucky enough..." That's when he opened his eyes and looked dead into my deep brown eyes.

" Molly you are everything I ever wanted in a girl and I would be honored if you would have dinner with me. We would go training tomorow morning, so I can see how good you are against me... So will you?"

I was so shocked that I almost missed the pink haired freak's fist coming at my head. I ducked and hit her in the stomach. Then laugh a little when the shadow clone poofed. I went through some hand signs and watched as the REAL one popped out of her hiding spot. I turned on my Inu eyes and watched as her face turned to one from RAGE to PALE WHITE. I didn't stop there though I went and finished my hand signs and disappeared to the necked eye. With blinding speed I round housed her in the face. Then I disappeared and threw a ball of my Inu powers at her. I watched with satisfaction as she hit the ground with a _thump._ I turned around to find everyones faces twisted with awh as the noticed how strong I really was. I went up to Naruto first and leand down to his ear and wishpered," Are you scared of me now?" when he shook his head "No" I let my beast out a little and knew without a dout that my eyes were bleeding red. "What about now, Naruto everyone is afraid of me at my godmothers. Are you?" Then for the heck of it i nipped his are with my fangs and said "Sorry naruto, this must be done." I lifted my hand and as i was about to touch his forhead my water clone jumped out and grabbed our sensi and at the same time we touched their forheads and they sagged into our arms. I walked a little aways to pinkie and done the same. " Ok sasuke now then lets go we have aout two hours with out them." and with that I turned around and started walking. Then got a little startled when Sasuke ran up and grabbed my hand. I looked over at him and he smiled at me a little.  
><strong>"so where do you want to go to eat?"<strong> Sasuke asked

"I don't really know my way around here so lets go to the best place here... and not somewhere nasty tasting food..."

SASUKE'S POV.

I looked over at the girl of my dreams and saw she looked a little shy about something. Curiosity got the best of me and I had to ask.

"Whats wrong, Molly you can tell me anything you know that right..." I asked her

" Well I have a unheathy love of...well... Tomato's... PLEASE don't think I am Nasty!"  
>I just laughed aafter a minute of looking at her while with every passing second her dace got redder.<p>

"Molly is that all... Well let e tell you something... I AM ADDICTIED TO THEM." I was laughing so hard that I didn't even see my fan club coming in on Molly till they yelled at us...

"WHAT IS THAT SLUT DOING HOLDING OUR SASUKE-KUNS HAND!" yelled a Blonde girl.

" She is no slut Ino now, Leave us alone..."

"B-bbbut Sauske- kun I thought we were together!" Yalled Ino.

"No as you can see I have someone right now, and hopefully for a long time." I stated.

I turned to look and Molly had turned into a pale pink color, and her eyes held mistruf about to happed.

"Yes sauske, you know I love you after all thats why we are engaged." She said with a smile.  
>She then done something that shocked even me, she got up on her tippytoes and kissed me passionatly.<p>

"NOOOOOO! SAUSKE-KUN WHY!" yelled Ino.

I looked into Molly's eyes and knew without a dout that she DID infact like me. So then i done something that shocked them all. I took her face in my hands and lend forward and kissed her for a long moment. When we pulled back I got down on my knee.

"Molly you are an amazing person, I love the way you smile, how strong you are and how you just seem to _get _me. You are smart, caring, and always therefore everyone else BEFORE yourself. Will you marry me?" I looked into her eyes the whole time and her eyes sparkled and she smiled.  
>"Yes, of course I except Sasuke Uchnin I would love to be your wife."<br>I looked into her eyes and relized that i would give up my revinge and everything just to make her happy and smiling. Then I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes, and relized to late what was happening. Ino had pulled a kuni out and had thrown it at Molly and i had just ebough time to se what happed when Molly noticed. Tree's popped up out of the ground and protected her. When I looked into her eyes I saw they were going a solid red in color. I saw her move way to fast even for my Sardingon to watch. she was instently behind ino, and had a Kuni knife at her throat then she lend down and wishpered something. Ino turned pale and nodded. Thats when Molly's hand move into her hair and chopped it off. Then loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I took mercy upon you instead of your head it was your hair nexttime it will be YOUR HEAD."

I looked at her and smiled. " You are amazing, I didnt even have time to react. Yet you blocked it for both of us then attacted in less than ten seconds."

I coud not help but to lean over and held her to my chest. When she looked up at me I smiled at her and I leand down and kissed her again.

"Would you like to stay at my house tonight, afterall we are engaged and we will have to get used to it later on." then I smiled at her when she nodded her head yes.

" Thought, I need to stop at my house and get a change of cloths. Then we can go." She said with a smile.

"Ok, the exames start in two days so we need to train all day tomorow and then rest the nexted day. I will take you out to eat at the new restrant thats opened up."

" Oh, in that case I need your assistance with my cloths." Then when the words she said finally was caught up with her mind she blushed. "I mean, for a dress, for me to ware so I look good for you when we go out then." She was blushing worse by the time she finished talking.


End file.
